


My almost, my what could have been, my possibility.

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Mentions Hetrosexual Relationships, Mentions Robin Hood & Regina Mills, Romance, mentions Ruby & Dorothy, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were an almost, a what could of been, a possibility. That is how I would describe us. You meant something to me. You shouldn't have done but you did. I wish I could change the way I feel but I can't. </p><p>(Warning not a happy Red Queen Ending mentions of Outlaw Queen and Ruby Slippers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My almost, my what could have been, my possibility.

We were an almost, a what could of been, a possibility. That is how I would describe us. You meant something to me. You shouldn't have done but you did. I wish I could change the way I feel but I can't. You used to say that love was weakness and I could never understand that, I suppose I wouldn't being best friends with Snow. I remember those nights at the diner, before the curse broke. When you'd stay later. When I would stop charging you for drinks. We'd flirt over your coffee and you'd sweep the same bit of stray hair behind my ear and we'd lean in, then every time something would interrupt us. It could be your phone or Granny shouting down at me, but it would break the mood and realisation would cross your eyes. You'd walk out but you'd always stop and look back. We were always destined to be an almost, a what could of been, a possibility. 

I watch you now, with him. We've been back in Storybrooke only a couple of weeks now. I'm back from OZ and you have returned from Underbrooke. i have Dorothy on my arm, my true love and she is laughing at something Granny has shot at me. Granny is laughing over the counter. You stand there smiling, Robin stood at your side with Roland. Our eyes meet. I feel like I can't breathe. Your smile drops, like you can almost read my mind. I can feel the electricity between us. I think Granny is asking me a question because she and Dorothy are staring at me but I'm looking at you and you're looking at me. My almost, my what could have been, my possibility of something, of something else. The Queen and her Wolf, that is what you came to joke about after the curse broke. When you'd stay nearly all night, trying to explain to me why. Why you did this. You would joke that maybe you would have succeeded if you had, had a wolf by your side and maybe you would have or maybe you wouldn't have needed the curse. Maybe I could have shown you that love for you did exist. I turn to Granny and apologise and ask her to repeat herself. She rolls her eyes and walks away and when I look back to you, you're at the door of the diner. You turn to me. A small smile on your lips. The smile you save for me only. My heart flutters when you leave. Dorothy kisses me and I melt into her. My true love. 

The next time we see each other, I'm running through the forest. Its wolfs time. My paws are carrying me through the forest at a mighty speed. I target the first deer i can find and rip into its flesh. Its blood tastes sweet and my fur is almost dyed red by the time I'm done. When I see you, you are leaning against a tree. You've been running. Foolish for running this late but I know you can protect yourself. I stalk over to you. You're alarmed at first but realisation crosses your face and you smirk. I hear you call me a puppy and growl. Your eyebrow arches and my body hums. I'm overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to rip you apart but I calm myself down. I pad over to you and you reach out and touch my blood covered fur. I always thought you would be repulsed by this but I can smell arousal. I wish myself to turn back into a human, to touch you, to own you and to make you my mate. I turn and I force the wolf to run from you. You, my almost, my what could have been, my possibility of fighting destiny. 

When you announce you're getting married to Robin, it tears me apart. It seems like an ending. I don't love you. i know I don't but it feels like I could have. Maybe i'm annoyed that we never got the chance be something more that a what could have been. I'm about to close the diner when you walk in. You freeze when you see me and my heart is hammering in my chest. You would towards me with purpose and our lips meet in a fierce kiss. I push you against the counter and I hear you moan. I fuck you on the table of your booth. Its fast, its hard and its everything I thought it would be. When you touch me, its feels like the earth is moving. We aren't in love but we could have been once. 

"Now we know." You whisper as you turn away from me and fix your clothing. 

"Regina." I mutter. "What just happened?" 

"We know, what it would have felt like, if we had given us a chance all those years ago." You turn to me and I can see the sadness in your eyes. 

"We can't." I swallow, I tell myself I'm not in love with you, that Dorothy is my true love. 

"Ruby, he's my soulmate." You look so fucking beautiful in the moonlight. "She is your true love." 

"I know." My heart hurts and I can't understand why. 

"Oh my sweet wolf." Your voice cracks. "You don't even realise do you?"

"Realise what?" I ask you as you walk towards the door. 

"The nights, those nights, where we talked all night and you would tell me about how you grew up in the forest and I would tell you about my mother." You're leaning against the door. "Those secret liaisons, the soft touches when no one was looking."

"We were an almost, a what could have been." I answer and you shake your head.

"Ruby, you love me." You close your eyes and I can't breathe. "I love you."

"Not possible, he is your soulmate and I woke her up with true loves kiss." I argue and you're shaking your head faster.

"Ruby Lucas, you were friends with Merida, you can choose your own fate." You bite your lip. "Fairy dust cannot tell me how I feel about you."

"Dorothy." I whisper.

"Will make you very happy." You're crying. "Robin will make me happy but that doesn't take away how you feel for me."

"It doesn't." I can't look at you. "We can't do this."

"I know." I hear you open the door. "Goodbye, Red."

You're gone before I can even utter a reply. I walk upstairs to mine and Dorothy's room, to find Granny at the top of the stairs. She shakes her head at me and shuts the door. I can still feel you're nails in my back. I shower before I get back into bed with Dorothy. She wraps my arms around me and they feel like home. I love her. I know I do. Our night will always remain a secret but we will always share those private looks. We will always still wonder, if it could have been more. I will always take more care with your morning coffee and you will always save that smile for me.

You, my almost, my what could have been, my Regina. 

 


End file.
